


you build me up

by Cor321



Series: of omamoris and (second) chances [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Reincarnated, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In every lifetime and universe they find each other, M/M, Mortal husbands to Immortal Husbands?, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Second Chances, Sequel to an amazing story, They always find eachother, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: More than a century after Alec's death, Magnus decides he finally has it in him to leave the little cocoon he had created for himself. But is he ready for what comes, or who?Theo is a warlock born more than a century after the revolution that Alec spearheaded and Magnus notices some similarities between the too that are too much for him to ignore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: of omamoris and (second) chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105691
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	you build me up

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank Hika for writing such a beautiful story that precedes this one. If you haven't read that one, I definitely suggest you do, as there are a lot of things in this fic that talk about points directly from her story. 
> 
> If you are confused who Theo is, he is Alec reincarnated it is never said directly in this story but I took one of the lines from Hika's story and ran with it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and hopefully it pieces your heart back together.

The world he grew up in was not the world it used to be, Theo knew that. There had been a revolution about one hundred years before he was born, where one Shadowhunter had changed the world for all downworlders for the rest of history. As a warlock who was adopted by a shadowhunter father and warlock mother he knew that his upbringing could have been  _ drastically different _ if it weren’t for the changes in practices. His upbringing was all he could ever want. His father, Thomas, took the time to teach him the history of the shadow world, something he found endlessly interesting, learning not only downworlder history but shadowhunter history as well. And his mother, Yua, taught him all he needed to know as a warlock, she taught him how to use his powers, how to control his emotions, but most importantly she taught him to be proud of who he was and what he could do.

At the age of 25 Theo was living on his own, figuring out his place in the world. His parents had named him Theodore Mamoru Gladstone, his first name meaning god-given and his middle name, one his mother had chosen especially for him, meaning protector. He knew being given a shadowhunter last name meant something, and that if he had been born more than a century prior that same luxury would not have been gifted to him. He wanted to find his place in the world, but more than anything else he wanted to make a difference, continue with the change that had been started all those years ago.

Theo found his way to Europe, fascinated by all of the rich history in the architecture and the nightlife that was interwoven into the cities and cultures. That’s how he ended up in Berlin of all places, at a club, filled with shadowhunter, fae, vampire, warlock, and mundane. The shadow world glamoured from the mundanes through complicated wards set up by the warlock who owned the club. He was meeting his friend Lily here, but he figured he might as well head inside and grab a drink while he waited.

_____________

Magnus stood on the second level of the club, a place he was sparsely at ever since buying the club 10 years ago, preferring to let his staff run the business and doing anything he  _ had _ to do from the comfort of his home. But something in him felt inclined to get out of the loneliness of his house to come here. The club, even so early in the night, was alive with activity, the atmosphere electric. 

It had been so long since he actively sought out the company of others outside the small family he had formed, that there was this anxious energy that Magnus could not quite place. He turned around to see Catarina and Madzie talking excitedly to each other, drink in hand, unaware of the fight going on in Magnus’ mind. They worried about him of course; the over a century and a half of solitude save the few he let in definitely didn’t help his case. He supposed they understood to a point, the devastation of losing the love of your immortal life not only once but a second time 50 years later. It hurt more than he ever thought possible to read that letter, to visit Alexander's grave and access all of the feelings and emotions he had fought for so long to push down into a small locked box in his heart. He hadn’t dated much since Alexander, and even when he did he would only go on dates with women. He couldn’t bring himself to look at a man even remotely close to how he looked at his Alexander. 

Madzie walked up from behind him, “You look very deep in thought, Magnus.”

“That I am sweetpea.” She had far outgrown that nickname. She was a grown woman now, but in times when he needed the familiar comfort he pulled it out, and she always let him. She didn’t press him as he scanned the crowd, not quite sure what he was looking for. Was he looking for someone to go home with or just doing his due diligence as owner, he didn’t know. He summoned another drink, something only he and Catarina and Madzie were able to do as the wards restricted any other summoning magic from working within the walls.

“Anything in particular you are looking out for?” She asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” he said, taking a sip from his whiskey neat. “I’m sure I’ll know it when I see -- Who are you?” He exclaimed, seeing a man walk into the club with strawberry blonde curls that were brought up in a messy bun at the top of his head and a jaw that could cut paper. He was built, that was for sure, but he didn’t appear to be overly tall.

“Who are we talking about?” Madzie asked, bringing her glass up to her face to cover her smirk. He pointed to the man in question. She looked at him curiously. “You haven’t been with a man since--”

“I know sweetpea, there’s just something about him-- that’s drawing me towards him. I don’t know if it’s the way he carries himself, or the look of utter indifference on his face, there’s just something so  _ familiar _ about him that I can’t put my finger on.” 

Catarina walked up from where she was talking with an attendant. “Who are we talking about?” She asked.

“That man over there,” Madzie pointed, “I’m fairly sure he’s a warlock but I can’t quite put a name to his face.”

“He looks-- kind.” Catarina sighed. “You need kind.”

No one said anything for a few moments. Magnus was trying to convince himself to talk to him, but the nagging thought of Alexander still thrummed in the back of his mind. ‘ _ He would want me to be happy _ ,’ Magnus tried to tell himself. But all he could think about was how Alec would always be his soul, would always have his heart. “No.” He shook his head. “I can’t do this, I thought I was ready. But honestly,” his voice dropped down to a whisper. “I’m not sure I will ever be ready.” 

Magnus downed the rest of his drink and tried to get out of there. He regretted not configuring the wards so he was able to portal from inside the building, since it meant his only option was to leave out the front door.

_____________

Theo saw him the minute he walked into the club. Magnus Bane was a man of legends, even before his epic love. Magnus Bane was one of the most powerful warlocks, he had managed to close a massive breach to Edom during the wars against Jonathon Morgenstern. Not to mention he was-- beautiful. Theo couldn’t help but admire the way he held himself, the way he moved. The way he moved,  _ ‘oh god,’  _ he thought, that very man was moving toward him right now. 

As much as Theo was comfortable in his skin and his sexuality, he still had no idea how to talk to men, let alone a man of Magnus’ caliber. So he did the only thing he could do, he turned around as Magnus walked in his direction and then realized he should walk toward the bar for a much needed drink and abruptly swerved and walked into someone.

“Fuck I’m so sor--” As Theo’s fingers slid down his arms he got a look at the man in question. His words got lost in his throat and as his fingers grazed his rings and reached the tips of Magnus’, a feeling rushed through him. It felt like a lifetime of love and longing coursed through him. He looked into the eyes of a man and he saw a whole life he could only dream of experiencing. “I was your heart, but magic was your soul.” Theo whispered.

Magnus’ eyes snapped up, sadness and hope all mixed into one. “Alexander?” Magnus asked, his voice cracking before he bolted out of the club. 

________________

For weeks Magnus thought about that man. It couldn’t be a coincidence that he had said the words he had only seen once, a century earlier. And the way he held himself in those moments felt so-- familiar. Magnus shook his head, trying desperately to rid himself of any thoughts of this strawberry blond man.

A few months later Magnus found himself in Paris. It was a favourite place of his, and he was especially drawn there when wanting to do some shopping or emotionally eat his weight in French patisseries. He was strolling down a random cobblestone street, letting the day take him wherever it pleases. He saw a lovely, quaint cafe up ahead and decided that food and a beverage was exactly what he needed right now.

He opened the door and was hit with the aroma of fresh baked breads and strong coffee, and he immediately felt at home. The cafe had a few people littered throughout it, chatting amongst themselves, enjoying the afternoon lull in this cafe. Magnus walked to the front where the display case was situated and looked for his favourites amongst the bunch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone struggling to get across what they wanted to order in French. When he looked closer he recognized the strawberry blond hair and the way the man’s biceps were slightly too large for his shirt. Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up to the cash, effortlessly ordering what the man had been trying to order and adding his own choices at the same time, grabbing the cash from his wallet to pay the man behind the register. 

“Umm, thank you, as much as I have been trying to learn French it is not coming as seamlessly as I had hoped.” The man said shyly, “you also didn’t have to pay for me.” The blush that crept up the man’s neck and chest was worth it all.

“I know I didn’t darling, but consider it an apology for the way I acted the last time we met.”

“Uh, well thank you. I am Theodore--Theo by the way, I don’t think we were properly introduced last time.” Magnus’ heart burst a little bit at the way he introduced himself, he couldn’t help but noticed the parallels from when he had met Alexander over a century and a half ago.

“Well it is nice to meet you Theodore, I’m Magnus. Also the proficiency in languages comes with time, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, but time is of the plenty for people with our-- capabilities.” Magnus said, confirming what he had thought before, that Theo in fact was a warlock.

Theo smiled softly, “Of course I know who you are Magnus, you are something of a legend, and you are even more beautiful in person then you are in pictures I have seen.” Magnus couldn’t help but blush at the way Theodore complimented him so effortlessly like it was fact. “And I am still so new at everything, I hope to one day be of a caliber where I would be considered an asset in all areas of our-- community.”

Magnus took a deep breath. The more they talked the more Magnus saw the similarities between Theo and Alec and he had to dig deeper, somewhere where he wasn’t surrounded by so many mundanes. “Theodore, would you be interested in taking a walk with me? I feel the need to explain myself and as nice as it is in here, it feels a little too  _ mundane, _ don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Theo sent him a dopey smile that sent waves of warmth through him. “I would love that.”

Magnus turned to the worker just as she was finishing their food, “Est-il possible d’obtenir ce que nous avons commandé à emporter, s'il vous plaît?”

“Oui,” She answered politely. Before long she called out that their order was ready and Magnus grabbed it before leading them outside.

Once outside Magnus led them to a park, making small talk before they came up on a bench that Magnus liked and set their stuff down.

_______________

Theo sat on the bench and was in awe of the way Magnus used his magic to glamour around the bench so that any mundane walking up wouldn’t even know there was a bench there. Theo started picking at his croissant while Magnus sat down.

“Theo,” Magnus took a deep breath before going into the story. “Over a century and a half ago, I met the love of my life. Alexander Lightwood, a shadowhunter of all the things,” Magnus smiled fondly, “very quickly we both realized what we meant to each other, how one of a kind this love we shared for one another was. He was and will always be the great love of my lifetime and I knew that after only a couple months of us being together.”

“In a story much too long for us to go into right now, I sacrificed my magic to save his parabatai. It was something he never asked of me, but I knew he wouldn’t survive without that part of his soul. After that happened I was in a very dark place, darker than I had ever been up to that point. The one thing that I had relied on for centuries, what made me-- me was now gone and I was left to live life as a mundane in a world that I was no longer made for. I was not coping, and Alexander saw this. My sweet Alexander saw how much pain I was in and gave up everything he loved, giving up a future where he could be completely happy. He made a deal with my father to give me my magic back, on one condition: he had to break my heart.” Magnus looked past Theo, though he could see the tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Theo had to fight the urge to wipe the tears from his cheeks, reminding himself that they had only just met.

“And break my heart he did. We didn’t speak for the next 50 years, and it wasn’t until after he had died that I found any of this out. He had written me a letter, a letter I am sure he guarded with his life until it was given to one of the people I trust most in this world to give it to me. Theo,” Magnus took his hand in his own, and Theo felt the same electricity running through them as last time and the feeling of being home overwhelmed him. “The reason why I had that reaction at the club was because those words you said,  _ ‘I was your heart, but magic was your soul.’ _ Those words were ones that Alexander had written in that letter. When you said that, part of me had hoped that maybe, just maybe my Alexander had come back to me. And when you just looked back at me confused I was crushed and I just couldn’t handle it.”

Theo couldn’t bring himself to let go of his hand, everything in him wanted to be as close as he could be to the man. “Magnus, I had heard about the love you two had, it is one of legends. I spent much of my teenage years engrossed in the shadowhunter and downworlder history alike, as my adoptive dad is a shadowhunter.” Magnus’ eyes lit up at the admission. “And I can’t explain why I feel so compelled, but--” Theo took a deep breath before summoning one of the objects that had always reminded him of home and family and love. Theo held one of the omamori charms his mom had given to him as a child in his pocket, flipping it over and over as he spoke. “My mom makes omamori charms, and this is something she picked up when I was a small child. I have a nice collection of them too. But this specific one she had found around the time I was brought into their family.” Theo took it out of his pocket and showed it to Magnus, who immediately sucked in a breath. “I want you to have it though, I can’t explain why, but I want you to have it.”

Magnus slid his hand along Theo’s arm and up his neck until he was cupping his jaw. Theo could feel the tension in the air, and Magnus’ breath ghost over his lips. Magnus pulled him closer, glancing between his lips and eyes as one last silent permission before connecting their lips together. Everything that Theo felt when their fingers touched was exemplified, he felt all the love and acceptance and tranquility that he did before. This time though he got flashes of  _ gold sheets, of cat eyes, and of the same ring Magnus had on, only this time it was being passed between anxious fingers _ . The kiss was finished too quickly and Theo struggled to regain his breath.

The confusion must have been evident on his face because Magnus sped into apologies, explaining himself. “I am so sorry, it’s just that exact same charm. Alexander gave it to me on one of our first dates and I cherished it more than anything. I left it on his grave, and legends say that as soon as a soul is reborn that charm leaves and joins whomever that person turns out to be, always following that soul. The charm was there for over one hundred years, never moving until about 25 years ago all of a sudden it was gone, and I couldn’t help but hope that maybe the legends are true.” Magnus pushed a hair behind his ear, stroking his thumb along his cheek, an action that Theo couldn’t help but lean into.

“Magnus,” Theo breathed out. “The way I feel about you after only meeting you twice, can’t be a coincidence. When our fingers touch I can’t help but get this feeling of home, of an overwhelming love, and when we kissed, I got flashes of gold sheets, and cat eyes and that same ring you have on. I can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe these are all linked.” Magnus was looking fondly at him, his eyes going up to his hair and Theo knew that his glamour must have fallen, and his colour changing hair exposed.

“That’s magnificent.” Magnus said, running his hands along his hair. “It’s a subtle change, but the way the colour changes so seamlessly and the pastel rainbow, it’s just all so captivating.”

“Sorry, my glamour tends to fall when I get overwhelmed. And all of this right now, I have a hard time focusing on anything but you, let alone to glamour my hair.”

“Don’t be sorry Theo, even warlocks as experienced as me lose control of their glamour when they are overwhelmed.” Magnus took a breath, closed his eyes and then opened and there were the most stunning pair of cat eyes. “Magnus,” Theo said softly, bringing up his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. “They're beautiful.” This caused a visceral reaction from Magnus, it sounded as though he had been punched in the gut.

“Theo, I don’t know what you are comfortable with. But I need to get to know you, I feel it, like I am drawn to you and I know I would regret it forever if I didn’t pursue it. I understand if you feel as though you are in Alexander’s shadow, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make you realize how magnificent you are.”

“Magnus, I still don’t completely understand all of the intricacies of what we have between us. I know that I am not Alexander, but I can promise you that I will never stop trying to be what you need.” Theo brought him in for another kiss, and even though he had only been alive for 25 years, it felt like for the first time in all of those years everything was finally clicking into place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little continuation. I want to thank [Junie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for beta reading this story <3.
> 
> And I want to thank [Hika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock) for writing such an impactful and beautiful first part to this series, and for all of her input as I was writing this story. It was truly such a pleasure putting our heads together to continue this story.


End file.
